Second Chances
by twilight-potterawesomeness
Summary: I am finishing the story that the amazing GoGreen101 has let me continue writing. The first two chapters are going to be posted as well as the ones I wrote :
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

Prologue

BPOV

I'm Bella Swan, and I live in St. Louis Missouri. I'm 21 and I go to Mizzou College. I decided on St. Louis 'cause both of my parents live on two opposite sides of the U.S. My dad Charlie lives in forks Washington, and my mom Renée lives in Jacksonville Florida. Charlie is the quiet type, we never really share our feelings, and he never really pushes me, I like him. From him I inherited my klutziness. I am like a walking hazard magnet, I will just randomly trip over this air, and I have visited my doctor friends numerous times at the hospital as a patient. Renee on the other hand is always trying something new, if I were to describe my relationship with her it would be that I was the mother-figure and she was the teenager, but whenever I need her, her inner mom comes out and she's always there for me. I moved out here with my best friend Jacob. He's the son of my dad's best friend Billy black. They live out on the reservation by Forks. A couple months ago our relationship got more serious. I think he's the one.

EPOV

I'm Edward Cullen, I live in St. Louis Missouri and I'm 25 years old. My father owns 3 karate studios here. So naturally, I grew up learning karate. I am a triple black belt, and soon I will inherit the karate studios, which by the way are known as "Cullen Karate Center." My 2 older twin brothers, Emmett and jasper let me have the karate gyms because they know how much I love it. They're two very different guys. They're both 27, Emmet is a high school gym teacher. He is tall and buff. He has dark curly hair. Jasper on the other hand has light blonde hair, isn't as tall or muscular as Emmett, but I still wouldn't mess with him, and is a history teacher at the same high school. Both of their wives are the older sisters I never had. Alice, Jasper's wife of 2 years, is my own personal shopper. She gets me all of the latest fashions, and all of the furniture I need, I can also go to her for girl advice. Rosalie, Emmett's wife of 3 years, on the other hand is the one who always watches out for me and makes sure I'm with the right people. My parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Esme has the biggest heart, if it weren't for here I wouldn't be the same person I am today. She is an interior designer, so she's designed our family is on the all of our homes. Carlisle is the rock in our family. He is a doctor and a part-time karate teacher. So we are on the wealthy side of the economy. He really got into karate with his father, and now it's 1 of our ways of family bonding. My parents have made us all bank accounts with enough money for us to never have to work in our entire lives, but we all still choose too, I think it makes us feel more mature and grown up. They've taught all of their children good manners, our mom thinks that we will keep shivery alive. Aside from karate I also play the piano. My mom made all of us play piano from when we were 3 until we were 13, then she let us quit if we wanted to. She thought that it would help us excursive our minds and therefore help with our education. Jasper and Emmett quit as soon as they could, I fell in love with piano playing as well as karate. When I was about 15 I started composing my own songs, Esme absolutely loves them and demands that I play her every new song I compose. I am also married. I married the first girl I ever kissed. Her name is Tanya. She is also from a wealthy family. Now when I look back at our relationship, it seems like it moved pretty fast. Tanya and I started dating at the very end of my college experience. We started dating, got engaged, and got married all in the course of 6 months. Tanya I very spoiled, she always gets what she wants. I've found it easier to agree with her than to try to fight her. Lately she's been coming home drunk often and kicking me out of the house. I've had to bunk at Jasper's pr Emmett's more than a few times. Ever since I've met her my family has pressured me to break up with her. At first I couldn't think of life without her. Now I really doubt our love for each other, I think I'm going to talk to her about that soon.

Ch. 1: break ups

Song: SOS by the Jonas Brother

BPOV

"Hey Jake," my boyfriend Jacob looked up from his college homework, "what do you think about living together?" Jake and I had been dating for 7 months now and I thought I loved him…though I haven't told him in so many words yet. We both go to Mizzou in St. Louis…WE were friends in high school and moved out here together, 7 months ago we decided to take our relationship to the next level.

"What about it?" he asked. I could feel the nervousness in his reply.

"Well what do you think about us living together?"

"Well, I don't know, I guess so."

"Is that a yes!?" I asked. I was ecstatic, and I think he could here that in my voice.

"Umm, yea sure," was his genius reply.

~'~2 weeks later~'~

I was calling Jacob. I had found a couple new houses that we could both go look at to see if we should buy them or not. The line rang—ring ring ring—ring ring-"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Well, I found some good houses we could look at to buy, and I thought maybe we should go together. I have one scheduled at four and its three now, so we have about an hour till we have to go."

"I'm sorry; I have a ton of homework."

"You can always do it later. It'll only take an hour or less."

"N-No, it' due tomorrow." But he didn't have classes tomorrow.

"But you don't have any classes tomorrow?" It came out as a question.

"Yeah well," he paused to think, "I have a big project due on Monday ,in 2 days, and I'm only half way done."

"Oh, well then I'll go by myself." I'd didn't bother to hide the disappointment on my voice.

~'~2 weeks later~'~

I had finally gotten Jacob to look at a house with me. So we decided to take that one cause it was the only one he had seen, and therefore the only one he would buy. So we bought that house. And this is the second day we've both lived there. But Jacob seems uncomfortable, and he's also still paying for his old apartment. He says it incase "things just don't work out," whatever that means. I really want to live with Jacob. I want to grow old with him, and have kids with him. I think I love him. Today I was going to tell Jacob about my feelings.

~'~later that Saturday~'~

"Jacob I want to talk to you about something." Okay, this is it. I'm going to tell him.

"Yea?" we were both sitting on the couch in the living room.

"What do you think about us?"

"Us as in…?"

"Us as in, us getting married."

"Oh, well Bella, you see, I still don't know if this is real. I know I feel something for you, and I'm pretty sure its love, and you've told me how much you love me, but I still don't know. Wait 30 years, then I'll know it's real, and then we can get married."

I was shocked. 30 years?!?!? Was he kidding me?!?! We would be 50, I'd rather die alone and by myself with 28 cats! "30 years?!?! Apparently we both have very different opinions on love. I can't be with you, I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if you moved out, there will never be an 'us,' I guess"

"No. you can't break up with me. Bella I love you!"

"Well apparently not enough to trust me!"

"Bella you can't leave me, I care about you!"

"Oh yea? We only got this house 'cause it was the only house you agreed to look at!"

"I didn't have enough times to look at other houses! And what's wrong with this house?!?!"

"Well, the roof leaks, the floor creeks, the ac doesn't turn off, all of the locks are stuck, and the bathroom is a fungus infested pigsty!" I left him speechless.

"Well if that's what you want, then okay. I'll be gone by 9 'o clock tomorrow morning." He went into our bedroom to start packing I thinks. I just collapsed then and there. My knees started to buckle and I realized that I had stood up sometime in the middle of our argument. I fell on to the couch and went into full out sob mode.

At 1 I was driving to work at star bucks, and I was letting my mind roam. I suddenly came upon the question, why exactly did I break up with Jake? I was thinking hard about it. I couldn't seem to find out…I just knew I had to break up with him, but why? The song SOS by the Jonas brothers came on. I realized y I broke up with Jake. He hadn't answered my SOS. He hadn't come to the rescue. Jake wasn't my knight in shining armor. I loved him. But I wasn't _in_ love with him. That finally gave me some peace of mind

EPOV

I was sitting on the couch at home reading a random book I picked off the shelf. I was home alone because Tanya was out getting drunk on one of her "girls nights" with a bunch of her "girlfriends," which would mean Lauren, Jessica, Kate, and Irina. She's been going out almost all month, and once a week she'll kick me out of the house for about three days for no apparent reason. I think she's cheating on me. So tonight I decided to wait for her to come home because I worry about her being drunk out on the streets with all of those hobos, it's also partly because I really want to see if she's cheating on me or not.

It was 2 am and I was about to turn in when I heard a car pull in to the driveway. I then heard a door slamming shut and Tanya's voice saying, "good night girls! Wooooooooo! That was great! Edward didn't even get suspicious!" in one big slur. What did she mean I'm not suspicious!? What am I missing here!?!?

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" said a voice that sounded like Kate's. "I think I heard something inside." Yes, that was defiantly Kate, she had ears like a hawk. In response to what she said I quickly froze, still sitting in the loveseat, and stopped breathing. I heard her say again, "okay sounds clear."

I then heard Tanya scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Halleluiah! God that strip club was awesome!" at the top of her lungs. Yea, she was defiantly drunk. I then heard all of her friends shushing her. The car pulled away, I heard the screeching of the tires, and I saw the headlights through the window. Then Tanya's heels clicked up the porch and to the front door. I heard her fumbling with the keys and mumbling profanities. I made a snap decision and faked being asleep on the loveseat with the book on my lap, facedown to mark my place. I heard the door creek open, and Tanya mumbling something about hot guys. I then heard the lights to the living room turn on. She screamed at the top of her lungs and then slapped me. My eyes shot open and I just gaped at her. She was wearing a tank top that only covered her breasts and a way-too-short miniskirt. Strip club? Slutty cloths? Kicking me out? I was finally putting together the puzzle pieces and figuring out what she's been doing. She yelled, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!?!"

I stuttered, "Um…ehhh…umm…well you see," quick! Think Edward, think! "Ehhh, I worried about you and I decided to wait for you before I go to sleep. But apparently I fell asleep." Nice job Edward, now let's hope she bought that.

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But why? All I did was wait up for my wife to make sure she was okay." She went to the broom closet where she keeps the tazer in a box that is nailed to the wall with a code so difficult I have tried d\to crack it and pick it many times to no avail. I quickly ran out of the house. I had found out the hard way that Tanya was merciless when she was drunk. Good thing I had left my phone in my pocket fully charged. I quickly called Jasper when I was a couple blocks away from the house.

Alice answered, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey." Apparently I had woken them up.

"Hey its Edward, listen"

"Again! Seriously Edward!" this hadn't been the first time I had called Alice and Japer because Tanya had kicked me out. Alice had even designed me my own room and closet there because she said she had a "vision" about me and Tanya having some trouble. I really didn't believe in her "psychic power" until I had lost 15 bets to her in a row. It cost me about $50 dollars and a whole bunch of shopping sprees.

"Yes, but this time I heard something."

"Ooo! Ooo! Tell me!" Alice was already wide awake. Go figure, that girl is like a big bubble of energy.

"Could you pick me up first? I'll tell you in the car."

"Okay, okay. Where are you?"

Dang it! I forgot about that part. I quickly searched for a sign. "I'm on……..the intersect of Churchill rd. and West county drive." **(no such thing I just made this up so don't go googling it cause it doesn't exist)**

"Okay, I know where that is, I'm on my way out of the house right now. Bye!" I could her keys jingling in the background.

After 5 minutes, which should've been 15 minutes (we Cullen's drive fast) I saw Alice's Porsche's headlights. She wordlessly unlocked the car door for me and motioned me to go into the passenger seat. I didn't object, even though it was in the middle of May, it was still a little chilly at 2 am. I noticed Alice was driving slower than usual so it made me a bit suspicious. I was right. After a couple of minutes she asked, "So what did you overhear Tanya talking about?" She whispered it like she already knew what I was going to say and she was hoping she would be proven wrong.

I sighed, "I heard her say that she's been getting drunk at strip clubs and that I'll never find out. I also noticed that this time she was wearing…ehhhhhhhhhh…very revealing clothes." She sighed with a disappointed look on her face. "What's wrong Alice?"

"Well when I got that feeling about you and Tanya permanently breaking up, oops! I wasn't supposed to say that!" My eyes shot wide open and I looked straight at the side of Alice's face. She was concentrating very hard on the windshield.

"PERMANENTLY BREAKING UP!?!?" I all but yelled. I closed my eyes and took two deep breaths. "Alice tell me about it now!" I said in a calmer but still yelling voice.

"Well, I had a dream about you and Tanya breaking up. I really don't want to tell you the rest because you know how superstitious I am about knowing and changing the future."

"Okay Alice. Fine. But you should've told me." She nodded her head and started speeding up until she was driving at _Cullen speed_. That night I decided that I needed to divorce Tanya. Obviously she wasn't interested in our relationship as much as me. Obviously she didn't love me like she should if we are married. Obviously I'm pathetic. I feel so used. I don't think I can ever have a relationship again after what she did to me. I just hope the divorce is quick and painless. I don't ever want to hear her name or anything about her again!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Second Chances Ch. 2

**BPOV**

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I looked at my phone and it said _Jacob; April 15, 2009, 10 missed calls_. What's wrong with that boy?!?! He called me 10 times at 4:00 am! Oh my god! What did he want from me?!?! I sat there for a couple minutes debating on what to do. Should I call him back? Should I just ignore it? I finally decided to call him back.

-Ring ring- "Hey Bella!" It was Jacob's voice. Dang-it! I was hoping to get his voice mail-box. Of course luck is never on my side!

"H-Hi, Jacob. Why did you call me?" I skipped right to the point.

"Well I was hoping to talk to you about yesterday, over breakfast?" Oh no. Never ever am I talking to that boy about that. Our relationship was a lost cause.

"Jake listen, I've figured it out. I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you. We would never be more than just friends. I hope you're okay with that."

"Oh, well I guess I kind of have to be. Well how about we still go out to breakfast, you know as friends?"

"That sounds good! Oh wait! No. It's Tuesday. I have biology from 8-10 am." I was true.

"Oh, well then why don't we have brunch today?" He wouldn't let me get out of this would he? Ugh!

"Oh, well then okay, where do you want to meet? I'll meet you there since I have to be at star bucks at 11:30 anyways."

"Okay well I'll meet you at the Italian restaurant down the street from star bucks, okay?" **(Does anyone know a name of an Italian restaurant???)**

"Ehhhh, sure, see you there." Dang- it! Exactly what I didn't want to do, meet with Jacob. Today is going to be a very awkward day. I checked my alarm clock. It was 4:30, I had 2 ½ hours left before I had to wake up. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. I just kept tossing and turning in my bed. I was relieved when my alarm clock rang and I quickly hopped into the shower to get ready to go to biology. I was going to hate that breakfast.

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning in Jasper's guest room. Jasper was at my bed side shaking me. I finally yelled, "what do you want?!?!"

"Sorry bro but all three of us have to teach lessons down at the studio today. It's so packed it's not even funny."

I looked at the clock on the bed side table. It was 8:00. "Weren't we supposed to be there at 7:00?" I asked, sleep heavy in my voice.

"Yea man, but Alice told me about yesterday and I asked Emmett if he could take the first shifts and pool them into one class. But he said the he could only hold out like that until 9:00." I quickly got out of bed after thanking Jasper and got into the shower. The warm water relaxed my muscles. I hadn't realized how stiff I was from last night's events until now. But it seemed that after every time my muscles relaxed, they would tense up again. I finally gave up and got out of the shower.

I looked in the guest room closet which already had my clothes in it. After the second time Tanya had kicked me out Alice went shopping and put a whole closet's worth of clothes in there for me. I picked out some jeans and a polo shirt. I'd have to change into my karate clothes at the studio anyways. I went into the kitchen to get some coffee. As I walked down the hall, the aroma of fried eggs and bread hit me. I looked into the kitchen and found that jasper had just finished making a batch of French toast to eat on the way to the studio.

The trip down to the studio was very quiet. I could sense that jasper wanted to tell me something. I finally got impatient and said, "Jasper, man, just spit it out. I can tell you want to say something."

"Oh. Well you see. I'm sorry man and-"

"I don't want your pity!" Why did I just say that? "Sorry man. It's just, well this is my first break-up. Tanya was the first girl I've ever kissed and my first girlfriend and all."

"I know man. It's hard, and don't worry about it. Everyone is here for you. Okay? You know you could also bunk at my place or Emmett's. Heck, Alice already filled the closed up for you! Frankly, I think Tanya doesn't deserve you, and you don't deserve to be with someone like her. Actually Tanya deserves to die alone a slow and painful death. I wouldn't be surprised if no one showed up at her funeral." **(Hey you guys. Listen I don't personally hate Tanya in Twilight. It's just that every story needs a bad guy and I picked Tanya. She is an awesome character in Twilight. Okay I just wanted to put that out there, you may continue with the story now.) **

"WOW, how long have you hated Tanya? 'Cause this much hate doesn't all build up in one night."

"Alice and I have hated her pretty much the first day you brought her home."

_~flashback~_

_Today was Friday. Emmett, Jasper and I all had girlfriends. Mine was the most recent; Tanya. On Fridays the whole family eats dinner together and it has become tradition that our girlfriends come too if they can make it, which they always do. Jasper was dating a girl named Alice and Emmet was dating a girl named Rosalie. Tonight was going to be the first night Tanya has met my family, and I'm pretty nervous because a lot of my friends already don't like her. Mike had said Tanya was a slut. Tyler said she was too perky and that when she looked at me it looked like she was looking at her million dollar puppy that just won first place in a competition. _

_I pulled into our driveway with Tanya riding shotgun. I had just come back from picking her up. I really hope she will make a better impression on my family than she did on my friends. I audibly sighed, "Well, let's get going." I got out of the car while Tanya was putting the contents of her purse off of her lap. I ran around to the other side of the car to open the door for her. I opened the door to see Tanya shoving stuff into her purse. When she was done she held her hand out for me. I found this a little snobbish, cause she'd been doing it a lot lately, but I wasn't one to argue with Tanya. I had learned the hard way that what Tanya wants, Tanya gets. _

_We walked to the door. I noticed my brothers' cars in the driveway. I guess everyone was just waiting for us. I dug in my pocket for my key. I took it out and shoved it in the keyhole. It took me a couple tries because I was shaking so hard from nervousness but I finally got the door open. As we walked into the living room to see all the members of my family, I considered my brothers' girlfriends as family 'cause we were so close, holding their drinks and talking. As we entered everyone fell silent and was staring at us. Tanya was wearing the most revealing dress, which I didn't know why because she knew we were having dinner with my PARENTS. It was a sleeveless red dress that was way too short for my liking. It also made her breasts pop out like the wanted to come out and say hello. I could tell it must've been very hard for her to breathe in. But why would she wear something so uncomfortable? I looked at my family; I could see all of their distaste in their eyes. That dress made a really bad first impression. I had a feeling Tanya was going to make a bad second impression, soon. "Hey! I'm Tanya! And you are?" Tanya just _had_ to show off her "intelligence." I had told her exactly who my family was and even introduced them to her separately. Tonight was going to be the first time Tanya met them all together, and they act differently when they're together than when they're apart. This is going to be the worst night of my life._

_~end flashback~_

**BPOV**

I walked out of Biology class. I walked to my car and onto the restaurant Jake wanted to meet me at. I was thinking about skipping it but I knew Jacob would be able to find me at star bucks. I sighed as I opened my car door and slid into my red Chevy. It was old and beat up. I loved it. Actually when I moved to St. Louis Charlie bought the car from me from Jacob's Dad so that I could drive myself around instead of taking the bus. Jacob's Dad, Billy, was happy to sell it for cheep because he couldn't use it because old age had put him in a wheelchair. The car was very old and beat up, it had a bad paint job too, but I loved it, it was sturdy.

When I got to the lot between star bucks and the Italian restaurant I parked and got out of the car with my purse and my cell phone. As I was getting out of the car I tripped. I was able to catch myself on the car door before my face hit the ground. I quickly got up from my current position in which I was currently hugging the car door. I straightened up my shirt and walked toward the Italian restaurant. When I got in the hostess said, "Hello! How may I help you?" She was way too perky. Someone drank a little bit too much coffee this morning.

"Ehh, I have a reservation under Jacob black," was my genius reply.

"Oh! He said you were going to come. Right this way." She led me to a table with Jacob and an empty seat. I sat down and hung my purse from my chair. The hostess said, "And here's your waitress right now." A way too perky waitress came and just smiled at me. I'm guessing they were both roommates, you know they say a smile is contagious. I wonder who spread it to who? I stopped in my tracks before I got too caught up in my day dream and made a fool of myself.

"…miss?" I heard the waitress say. I looked around, and noticed she was talking to me. Well I guess I was too late, I had already made a fool of myself. I also noticed that the hostess had left, I was thinking that long? Oh yea, the waitress was still looking at me for my answer to her unknown question.

"Pardon me, could you repeat that?" I asked. As I was looking at her I noticed she was sneaking glances at Jake. Her black mini dress for her job ended at her upper thigh and the V-neck was showing all of her cleavage. What a slut. Didn't she have any shame?

"Sure, we have water, Pepsi, diet Pepsi, sprite, mountain dew, diet mountain dew, sierra mist, lemonade, strawberry lemonade, orange juice, apple juice and fruit punch."

"I'll have some water please."

"Sure!" She wrote down my drink order and left. I reached back to my purse to get my phone, I wanted it on me when I was near him, never know when you have to fake a call.

I was digging in my purse to delay the conversation with Jacob. I could feel him getting impatient. I finally took mercy on him and looked in his direction and he started, "hey Bella, what's crackin'? I haven't talked to you in forever!" You can always count on Jake to act like nothing happened after a big crisis. I looked him in the eyes and they showed fear and wanting.

"Well Jacob, nothing's _crackin' _and we just talked this morning." I really didn't care if I was being rude, what's rude is him not being able to trust me after so many years, not _just _as his girlfriend but also as a friend. I just wanted to get out of here. "Jacob I know you, and I know that you wouldn't have invited me here just for the heck of it just three days after we broke up." My voice was scarily calm, I could see fear overwhelm Jake's eyes. "You want something from me. So why don't you cut the small don't talk and get to the point? Because Jacob, I really don't want to be here right now, not after what you said on Saturday."

"Okay…well…y-you see…I-I-I was hoping," he stuttered. Awwwwww, he looked like a lonely puppy. NO BELLA! I will not take pity on him.

"You were hoping…?" I tried to urge him on.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk about what happened Saturday." He was so nervous that by the end of his sentence his voice was just a squeak. I was frozen in shock. I didn't think there was anything to talk about.

"Jake I don't think there's anything to talk about." I said in a very business-like tone.

"Well, I really didn't mean it. It's just, the last time I had made a commitment…of that sort…well you know what happened with Jennifer."

"Yes Jake, that sack of dung cheated on you and thought she could get away with it." My voice sounded venomous. Jake and I were always like siblings to each other, we looked out for one another. And when he started dating a girl named Jennifer that he met at Wal-Mart, I didn't even try to hide my hate toward her. "But why would you think that I was the same? Not all girls are like that. You have to trust more Jake."

"Yea I know, so just friends? No awkwardness?" Jacob always had this gift to be able to make everything better. He was like my sun; he always knew how to make my day better.

"Yea Jake, sure" I could feel all of my features relax from there stiff positions. I guess I really didn't know how uncomfortable I was. I could feel a childish smile creep to my face, as I saw Jacob smile.

"So what would you like to eat?"

"Hmmmmm, why don't you pick?"

"Okay, you'll have what I'm having."

"And what would that be?"

"That would be eggs sausage and Italian toast." I laughed.

"I would've guessed as much." -------------------------------

Just then the waitress came back with our drinks; Jacob had ordered his drink before I arrived. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes we are," Jacob said. "We would like 2 eggs and sausage meals"

"You know that comes with our toast?"

"Yes."

"Would that be all?"

"Yes"

"Okay."

When she left we continued our conversation, "I am offended." I knew he really wasn't, you could see the humor in his eyes. Before we lived together we would have pointless conversations like this all of the time.

"Well Jake, you eat like a pack of wolves."

"Well that is true."

"Well I am never wrong."

"No, remember that one time when we were playing Pictionary and I was drawing a bird and you thought I was a flying TV?"

"Okay okay, I am _almost_ never wrong," I corrected myself, "But that was only one time!"

"How could you do that? I mean, a flying TV, Seriously? Reality check Bella, TVs don't fly!

"Well, they do in _your_ imagination, you told me that. And don't you dare deny it!"

"Okay okay, you win."

**EPOV coming back from karate studio**

We had worked at the studio for about 3 hours and we had 4 more to go and we were all craving coffee. So I volunteered to go to star bucks and get us some coffee. I changed from my karate robe into regular cloths so that I won't look like a psychopath wandering down the street aimlessly when I got to star bucks. As I drove I was listening to the climb by Miley Cyrus. I was thinking about how much that song was over played, and how she sounded constipated when she sang it. Her voice just didn't sound natural. **(No offense to people who like Miley Cyrus and the song)**

2 songs later I arrived at star bucks. I went in and saw that it wasn't as busy as usual. I walked in and waited behind some guy who was ordering his drink.

**BPOV right after brunch with Jake**

I checked my phone to see what time it was because I knew it was close to 12 and that when I had to be at work across the street. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 11:50 which meant that I had to start heading toward the star bucks. "Hey Jake I need to be at _coffee central_ in 10 minutes so I have to start going." I dug my wallet out of my purse and handed him a $20 bill, "here, this should be enough to pay for my food." I said as I got up and started to get out of my chair.

He pushed the money toward me and said, "No don't worry Bells, this one is on me." But now I felt guilty for having him pay.

"Jacob just take the cash, I don't have time to argue and you know that I don't like people paying for me."

"You know what, fine, I give up, I'll let you pay, happy?" He raised his hands up to show that he surrendered.

"Thank you," I said as I was heading out the door.

**EPOV where I left off**

As the guy was finishing ordering his drink I was deciding what I should get. The guy left to go wait for his drink and I heard the voice of an angel, "are you ready to order sir?"

"Yes, I would like one vanilla latte one double shot cappuccino and, what do you normally get?" I looked the girl at the counter in the eyes; she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could stare into for eternity.

"I usually get the caramel macchiato when I'm in the mood for something sweet." Her voice sounded like ringing bells.

"Okay then, I'll take one of those," I squinted at her name tag, "Isabella," what a perfect name for a perfect girl. What am I thinking? Snap out of this Edward you just met this girl.

~to be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

*****BELLA POV*****

_**DANG! **__This guy is GORGEOUS! Wait Bella you _**REALLY**_ need to slow your rollt. I mean, you just broke up with your boyfriend and you really don't know where you both stand._

"Umm, miss?"

_Really, I have got to stop thinking for so long…_

"Oh sorry. That'll be $18.50"

He handed me a $50 dollar bill and told me to keep the change.

*****EDWARD'S POV******

I left Starbucks as soon as I got and paid for my drinks.

_That girl had the most beautiful brown eyes and the most amazing chestnut colored hair…wait, slow down there Ed, you really need to get a hold on yourself…Why are you still thinking about that girl?_ I was lost in my thoughts of Isabella and before I knew it, I was back at Cullen Karate Center.

"Hey Jazz. Here's your coffee."

"Thanks man. I really needed it."

"Yeah, no kidding. Teaching all these lessons takes a lot out of you"

"Yeah, I know…"

Then Jasper started talking to me about some meaningless topic and I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. I was lost in my thoughts about Isabella.

"Ed? Edward! Hello? Earth to Edward! What is up with you?"

"Oh, sorry Jazz. I sort of spaced out there. What were you saying?"

"Well, I was _asking you_ about what you were going to do about Tanya?"

"Oh well I'm going to file for divorce."

"THANK GOD! Ed, you really don't need that slut. You're **WAY** better off with out her!"

"Yeah, I kind of realized that last night."

We finished our coffee and went to go finish the lessons for the day.

******BELLA POV******

I finaly ended my shift at Starbucks and went back home to. While I was in the car, my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Jake. I sighed and flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells it's me."

"Hey Jake."

"Do you want to get together later tonight like 7-ish?"

"Sure Jake. Where?"

"How about Ruby Tuesdays downtown?" (**AN: I honestly don't know if there's a Ruby Tuesdays in Missouri because I have never been so I just picked one of my favorite restaurants here in Savannah. So please if you do live in Missouri, and there isn't one there, don't send angry reviews! ********)**

"Sure."

"Alright then. I'll come pick you up."

"See ya Jake"

"See ya Bells" and then the line went dead.

********~*******~*******~********~*********~**********

As soon as I got home if went right to sleep because I was SUPER exhausted. I woke up about two hours later at 6:20. "Aw crap!" I exclaimed. I only had 40 minutes to take a shower, get dressed, and do my hair and make up before Jake came. I jumped up to take a quick shower, threw on a skirt, tank top, a jacket, and some shoes, brushed my hair and put on some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I finished all of this just as Jake rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Bells. You look great."

"Thanks Jake, you look good too."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my purse and we'll go."

I grabbed my purse and my keys and I locked the door. We got in to the car and let the radio break the silence as we drove. Finally we were at the restaurant. The hostess sat us at a table and then a waitress came and took our drink orders. While we waited, we talked for a bit about different topics. When Jake finally said from out of the blue,

"Look Bells, I know I screwed up but, I want you back." I was taken aback by this. But I knew what my answer was going to be.

"Look Jake, I don't think we should get back together. We're better off as friends and nothing more. Maybe we worked out before but not now. Now we're just two different people."

"Sure Bells, whatever you want."

Our food and drinks came and we continued to make small talk as we ate. Jacob paid the bill and we walked to the exit. As soon as we were outside, Jacob said,

"Look Bells, I want you and you know you want me. So stop playing you're little game and come back to reality."

"Jacob, I'm not playing a game. I meant what I said before and I mean it now. We can't be together anymore."

And after I said those words, I received a blow to the side of my face.

**AN: I left you with a bit of a cliff there and I'm sorry it's so short. But we've had a loss in my family this past week and I haven't been home this past week because I've been staying with my grandmother because she's having a hard time. My grandfather's computer is the only one in the house with an internet connection and it's been occupied all week with family members trying to get his funeral arrangements together. I'm updating to the best of my ability and I'm writing new chapters on the computer with out a connection and will post them ASAP. Please Read & Review!**

**-Bay ******


End file.
